Haruka Tominomori
|user = Lillie Nijiiro |species = Human |gender = Female |age = 13 |birthday = May 2 |residence = In a big apartment in France |alterego = Lapin Blanc |miraculous = Rabbit Miraculous |weapon = Whip (Which can be turned into a spear) |kwami = Ussacha |frenchvoice = ??? |englishvoice = Luci Christian }} Haruka Tominomori (formerly Tsurugi) is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. She is the 4th cousin of Lila Rossi and the cousin of Kagami Tsurugi. She is the holder of the rabbit/bunny miraculous and is the heroine Cottontail. She is the first character of User: Lillie Nijiiro. Appearance Haruka has black hair that is tied up in two high pigtails. Her eyes are bright blue. She wears the rabbit miraculous on her head. For civilian wear, she normally wears a dark blue fringe skort with a white stripe at the bottom. She wears a white long sleeve shirt, with a long over coat on top. She wears black boots. She also has glasses. As Cottontail, her hair is set free, and becomes a bit longer. She gets a white mask and bunny ears. Her outfit is a white blouse with puffy sleeves with a pink circle connected to two white tutus with a pair of bloomers underneath. Her shoes are long white boots white a fringe on top. Her weapon is wrapped around her waist. She can change her kind of shoes when she can. Later on, when activating Sakura mode, her outfit changes. It gets a more Japanese style look, and her weapon becomes a spear. Personality Haruka is a bright girl, who is never afraid to speak her word. She never gives up on anything. Although, she has a tendency to be late for things, similar to Marinette. She is very athletic and flexible. She states she isn't good at languages. She's trying to learn Italian and Japanese. As Cottontail, she's a bomb. She's brighter than normal, and faster. She gets enhanced agility and speed, being able to outrun most villains and heroes. Abilities As a civilian: Haruka is kind of smart, and she likes to play any kind of sports. She mostly enjoys kendo and baton twirling. She also likes to cook, making desserts and meals during parties. As a superhero: After becoming Cottontail, Haruka gets enhanced speed and agility. She's very fast, and able to change her kind of shoes. Normally, they are either rollerblades or boots. Her special ability magic twist controlled by her whip, is important. She also gets slight psychic vision, able to detect villains movements. But Cottontail has to be careful, because after she uses it, she has ten minutes until she reverts to civilian form. Relationships: Family= Ririko Tsurugi-Tominomori: She does care deeply about her mother, considering what happened to her father before she was born. It took some arguing to convince Haruka to move to Japan for some time. Shinko Tominomori: Her stepfather who she heavily despises. Shinko forced Haruka to cut her hair in order to get adorable things away from him. Ririko and Shinko's marriage is a forced one, and Haruka was supposed to be the witness for the wedding, but since she was in Japan, Ririko refused to tell Haruka about it, only mentioning it to her two months after the wedding. |-| Friends= Sofiya Bruel: Haruka Lynn first met her when she was on a trip to Japan. She really likes her, even as Cottontail. She appreciates that she even payed her for her efforts. |-| Miraculous Allies= Ladybug She admires Ladybug to the max and is willing to support her in any way. They both care about each other. She is the only other person that knows about the identities of Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Carapace, while the rest are unsure. Cat Noir They are good friends and Cat Noir acts like her older brother figure. Trivia: * Her birthday is coincidentally, the same birthday as Lillie Nijiiro's enemy. This was unintentional. (No, it was intentional xDDD) * Her favorite food is strawberry shortcake. * She drinks tea. * Her running gag is her tripping over rocks. (Counter: 2) * Another running gag is a metal wash tub hitting her on the head in obvious answers. Category:Original Characters Category:Lillie Nijiiro Category:WIP pages Category:Teenagers Category:Female